Las 80 Rupias
by BRANDON369
Summary: Jimmy es niño completamente normal al que le gustan los videojuegos, pero un accidente será capaz de enviarlo a un mundo que nunca hubiera imaginado, un mundo donde personajes de videojuegos conviven en ciudades y escuelas. ¿Podrá el pobre niño sobrevivir en este maravilloso lugar?
1. el inicio de todo

Hola a todos, sé que tenía que publicar este fic el viernes para concluir la semana de festejo, pero justo me cortaron el internet hasta hoy, lo siento

En fin, bien dicen más vale tarde que nunca así que aquí les traigo uno de los proyectos más raros en los que eh trabajado, disfrútenlo

* * *

><p>Las 80 Rupias<p>

Érase una vez en alguna ciudad, más precisamente en alguna casa, vivía una familia de lo más normal… o algo así

Esa familia tenía un pequeño niño de 10 años de edad, su nombre era Jimmy

Jimmy- ¡Por fin! ¡Gaste todos los ahorros de mi vida, pero por fin lo lograre!

Jimmy, él era un niño de lo más normal… o algo así, desde pequeño había desarrollado un gran amor por los videojuegos y a la corta edad de 10 años, ya era un Gamer en todo el sentido de la palabra

Jimmy- ¡Ya está todo listo! ¡Todo está conectado! ¡Los cartuchos ya están puestos! ¡El día de hoy batiré un record!

En el cuarto de Jimmy habían como mínimo unos 10 televisores conectados con bastantes alargadores de corriente y con una o dos videoconsolas diferentes conectadas a cada uno, y las consolas eran variadas habían X Box, NES, Playstation, Wii, Dreamcast, SNES, PS3. Neo Geo, Atari 2600 y muchas otras

Jimmy- Tuve que pedir prestados los televisores de mis amigos pero valdrá la pena, ahora solo falta encender el interruptor

El niño encendió el interruptor y todas las consolas se encendieron

Jimmy- ¡Funciono!

El niño se fue a jugar con sus consolas y un hombre gordo entro a su cuarto

Hombre- Hijo, tu mama me envió a levantarte para la escuela y… ¿Qué haces?

El hombre gordo es el padre de la casa, un adulto de lo más normal… o algo así, no era un sujeto responsable, estaba pasado de peso y su inteligencia no era precisamente su mayor virtud, pero era un buen padre y eso es lo que importa… ¿O no?

Jimmy- Silencio papa, voy a romper un record mundial

Papa- ¿Enserio? ¡Te ayudo!

Jimmy- Adelante papa

El padre se fue a jugar con el niño olvidándose de su responsabilidad, de nuevo, entonces una mujer entro

Mujer- Oigan bajen ya, se enfría el desayuno

Jimmy y Papa- 5 minutitos más

La mujer era la madre de la casa, una mama de lo más normal… o algo así, siempre responsable, se podría decir que la mas cuerda de la casa, una buena madre, aunque una pésima cocinera

Mama- ¡Pero que están haciendo!

Jimmy- Romperé el record del mayor número de consolas al mismo tiempo

Mama- ¡¿Sabes siquiera si existe ese record?!

Jimmy- Este… pues…

Mama- ¡¿Sabes acaso cuanto pagare de luz por tu pequeña bromita?!

Jimmy- Este… ¿Mucha?

Mama- Oye tú, dile algo a tu hijo

Papa- Claro, hijo… ¡Cuánto a que te gano en Tekken!

Jimmy- Pues juguemos

Mama- Olvídenlo, me van a apagar sus jueguitos ahora mismo

Jimmy- Pero mama… el record

Mama- Nada de record, además tienes que ir a la escuela

Papa- Déjalo, yo no fui, a la escuela y mírame ahora

Mama- ¡Tú te tienes que ir a trabajar!

Mientras la familia discutía, justo arriba de su casa se estaba formando una nube de tormenta, que soltó un rayo encima de la casa, rayo que paso a través de la antena y llego hasta la corriente eléctrica, afectando todas las consolas

Mama- ¿Eso que fue?

Jimmy- ¡Mis consolas están brillando!

Papa- ¡Aaaaa! ¡¿Qué alguien me proteja?!

Mama- ¡Tú deberías ser quien nos proteja!

Pero entonces, no solo las consolas sino la casa entera comenzó a brillar y finalmente solo se vio un flash y en el lugar donde debería estar la casa solo había un montón de consolas tiradas en el piso

Así es como misteriosamente la familia relativamente normal, había desaparecido

La familia despertó, estaban en su casa, eso era normal, pero su casa no estaba en su barrio y eso no era normal

Mama- Pero ¿Dónde estamos?

La mama hecho un vistazo por la ventana y vio un barrio bastante oscuro, parecía un lugar peligroso, las casas eran bastante raras, algunas parecían antiguas, otras surrealistas, e incluso la casa del frente parecía un castillo tenebroso

Jimmy- ¡No! ¡Mis consolas no están!

Papa- Que mal, eran divertidas

Mama- Olvídense de eso, por lo visto no estamos en nuestra ciudad… pero seguimos vivos, así que la vida sigue, tu vete a buscar un nuevo trabajo

Papa- Que mal, odio trabajar

Mama- ¡Ve!

Papa- Si mi amor, en seguida

El papa se fue corriendo

Mama- Y tu hijo, toma esto

La mama le dio dinero a Jimmy

Jimmy- ¿Para una nueva consola

Mama- ¡No! ¡Para que vayas y te inscribas en el primer colegio que veas!

Jimmy- ¡Ya voy mama adiós!

El niño salió asustado y comenzó a caminar por las oscuras calles

Jimmy- Que mal, después de todo lo que ha pasado y aun así tengo que ir a la escuela

Pero de un callejón salió una especie de lagarto gigante y miro a Jimmy

Jimmy- Esto tiene que ser un sueño ¡Aaaaaaaaaaa!

Jimmy salió corriendo, y en el camino encontró un montón de criaturas extrañas y peligrosas

Jimmy- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Jimmy siguió corriendo y encontró un letrero que decía "Usted está saliendo del barrio de los malos"

Jimmy- ¿Y eso que significa?  
>Una vez que Jimmy cruzo el letrero vio que todas las casas eran diferentes, seguían siendo raras, pero ya no daban miedo, era un barrio lindo y tranquilo, al contrario del otro barrio de monstruos y delincuentes, pero justo en el centro de ambos barrios, se divisaba una escuela<p>

Jimmy- Es el colegio más grande que eh visto en mi vida

Jimmy siguió caminando y leyó el letrero

Jimmy- Escuela Gaming, parece un lugar interesante

-Hola niño, no recuerdo haberte visto antes por aquí

Jimmy se voleo y vio una niña, más o menos de su edad, vestía de verde y llevaba un sombrero

Jimmy- ¡Por fin un humano! ¡En este lugar hay humanos!

Chica- Eh… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Jimmy- Si claro, me llamo Jimmy

Chica- Hola Jimmy, yo me llamo Leaf Green

Jimmy- Mucho gusto Green, oye ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar al director? Quiero inscribirme en este colegio

Green- Claro, yo soy ayudante del director, así que dame el dinero y estarás inscrito

Jimmy- Que buena suerte, toma

El niño le dio todo su dinero y ni bien lo hizo la niña salió corriendo

Green- ¡Adiós!

Jimmy- ¡Hey! ¡Alto ahí!

Pero Jimmy no podía seguirla, pues sus piernas estaban amarradas con los látigos de una criatura

Jimmy- No puedo creerlo

Jimmy veía a 2 criaturas, una era verde con un capullo en la espalda y la otra era una especie de criatura amarilla durmiendo

Jimmy- ¡Son un Bulbasaur y un Abra! ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Se supone que los pokemon no existen!

El Abra tele transportó al Bulbasaur y Jimmy se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado

Jimmy- ¡Me ha robado! ¡Ah usado pokemon para robarme!

Desesperado por saber cómo le hará ahora para inscribirse, Jimmy encontró la oficina del director

Jimmy- Bueno, seguro el director es un sujeto normal y no tiene pokemon

Jimmy abrió la oficina del director y vio que adentro había todo un espacio tenebroso, donde un ser de apariencia humanoide apareció flotando, Jimmy lo reconoció en seguida, era Tabbu de Super Smash Bros

Tabbu- ¡Quien osa molestar al supremo director Tabbu! ¡Amo de esta escuela!

Jimmy- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Otro bicho raro!

Tabbu- ¡Oye mocoso ¿A quién crees que llamas bicho raro?! ¡Soy tu director!

Jimmy- ¿Usted es el director?

Tabbu- ¡Arrodíllate ante tu director!

Jimmy- ¡Si señor! ¡Lo siento! ¡No me mate!

Tabbu- ¿Qué deseas?

Jimmy- Solo quería inscribirme en esta escuela

Tabbu- Bien, los niños necesitan estudiar

Jimmy- Pero me robaron mi dinero y…

Tabbu- ¡Primidos!

Unos bichos raros salieron de la nada, agarraron al niño y le quitaron todas sus cosas de valor

Tabbu- Listo, considérate inscrito

Jimmy- Gra…gracias… señor

Luego de tan grato encuentro con su director, Jimmy encontró su nuevo curso

Jimmy- Bueno, hasta ahora solo me pasaron cosas raras, pero la ventaja es que soy nuevo en este curso y nadie me conoce, intentare no llamar la atención

Jimmy abrió la puerta del aula y se encontró con un montón de seres de lo más extraños mirándolo, no solo humanos, sino también criaturas de todo tipo

Jimmy- ¡Aaaaaaaaaa!

Profesor- Usted debe ser un alumno nuevo, siéntase al lado de Link

Entonces Jimmy se calmó un poco y camino hasta sentarse con su nuevo compañero, era un niño que vestía con trajes verdes, un sombrero en punta y orejas puntiagudas

Jimmy (Pensando)- ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?... Ah, ya lo recuerdo, era Link… un minuto ¿Link?... No podría ser "ese" Link ¿O sí?... No, eso es ridículo, ese Link era un personaje de videojuego

Link- Hola, soy Link, mi especialidad es el uso de armas, y mi favorita es la espada maestra

Entonces Jimmy escucho eso ¿Espada Maestra? Quizá si era ese Link

Jimmy- ¡Un minuto, tu eres un personaje de videojuego ¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Profesor- Pasa que estas interrumpiendo mi clase jovencito, guarda silencio

Link- Él es nuestro profesor de robótica, el Dr Light

Jimmy- ¡¿Dr Light?!

Dr Light- Bueno niños, hoy vamos a construir un reploid de limpieza, nada complicado

Jimmy- ¡¿Quiere que unos niños de escuela construyan robots?! ¡Yo ni siquiera pasaba clases de robótica!

Link- Tu descuida, yo tampoco soy tan bueno en esta materia

-Si quieren yo les explico cómo se hace, es fácil

Atrás del asiento estaba una chica rubia

Link- Ella es Samus, la mejor cuando de robótica se trata

Jimmy- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es Samus Aran!

Samus- ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

Jimmy- No, claro que no

Link- Oye Samus explícamelo ya

Samus- Es fácil, solo tienen que hacer esto

Samus comenzó a construir tan rápido que a penas y se veían sus manos, cuando acabo, había un robot casi perfecto

Samus- ¡Ta da!

Jimmy- Increíble

Pero entonces un rayo le voló la cabeza al robot

Samus- Pero que…

-Lo siento Samus, mi robot se salió de control

Jimmy- No puedo creerlo, ese niño es…

Dr Light- Señor Chief, le dije un reploid de limpieza, no uno de batalla

Ahí había un niño con un casco que impedía que se le viera la cara

Niño- Es uno de limpieza

Dr Light- ¿Desde cuándo un reploid de limpieza tiene cañones?

Niño- Dígamelo usted con Mega y Roll

Link- Él es Master Chief, su especialidad es destruir cosas

Master- Soy un Spartan, no limpio, destruyo

Samus- Óyeme Master, destruiste mi robot

Master- Lo siento mucho Samus, pero mi robot se salió de control ¿Ves?

El robot disparaba a los demás alumnos

Dr Light- Tenemos que llamar a los Maverick Hunters

Samus- No profesor, yo me encargo

De la mochila de Samus salió una caja gigante, que ni yo sé cómo entro en la mochila, Samus se metió ahí y salió con un traje robótico

Samus- ¡Toma!

Samus comenzó a disparar al robot hasta que solo quedaron pedazos

Samus- Eso fue por mi pobre robotcito

Master- ¡Eres genial Samus! ¡Tenemos que salir a batallar un día de estos!

Jimmy- No me lo puedo creer, tú eres el gran Spartan de Halo, Master Chief

Master- Hey, el nuevo me cae bien ¿Cómo te llamas?

Link- Si amigo, dinos tu nombre

Jimmy- Pues me llamo Jimmy

Asi después de salir de la clase de robótica, Jimmy y sus compañeros salieron a su clase de…

Jimmy- ¡¿Espadas?!

Link- Asi es, mi clase favorita

Jimmy- ¿Desde cuándo dejan que los niños usen espada?

Link- Mira, es la profesora Lyn

Ahí Jimmy vio a su nueva maestra

Jimmy- ¿La maestra espada del Fire Emblem?

Lyn- Bien alumnos, cada quien saque sus espadas

Jimmy- Pero yo no traje espada

Entonces una bola rosada y un dinosaurio se acercaron, a estas alturas ya no podían sorprender a Jimmy, estaba claro que eran Kirby y Yoshi

Kirby- Link, ya sabes a lo que vine

Link- Jimmy, estos son Kirby y Yoshi, los mejores cuando de tragar se trata

Yoshi- Hola, yo soy Yoshi

Kirby- ¡Qué bien! Un nuevo, me pregunto qué grandes poderes tendrá

Jimmy- Pues…

Antes de que pueda decir nada Jimmy se encontraba en un lugar totalmente oscuro, Kirby se lo había comido

Jimmy- Pero que rayo…

Kirby lo escupió

Kirby- Que raro, normalmente absorbo algún poder, pero te trague y aún sigo normal

El pobre Jimmy estaba tirado en el piso, totalmente babeado

Jimmy- Es lo que trataba de decirte, no tengo poderes

Yoshi- ¿No tienes poderes? Eso es imposible, haber

Yoshi saco una larga lengua y se tragó a Jimmy, quien acabo dentro de un huevo

Yoshi- Pues sí, yo tampoco obtuve algún poder

Link- Eh… Yoshi… tú no puedes absorber poderes

Yoshi- Cierto

Jimmy salió del huevo

Jimmy- Les agradecería que dejen de engullirme

Lyn- Niños les dije que saquen sus espadas

Kirby- Si profesora, en seguida

Kirby se tragó a Link y obtuvo sus poderes con espada maestra incluida

Lyn- Y tú ¿Por qué no sacas tu espada?

Jimmy- No tengo

Lyn- Ten niño, toma esta

Jimmy- Vaya, nunca eh usado una espada en mi vida

Yoshi- Si, comprendo amigo, yo tampoco soy muy bueno en esto

Kirby- Yo tampoco, pero cuando me como a Link soy el mejor

Lyn- Bueno nuevo, tu tendrás una batalla con ese niño

Ahí había un niño calvo con 2 espadas

Niño- ¡¿Quién se atreve a retar al dios de la guerra?!

Link- Él es…

Jimmy- ¡¿Kratos?! ¡¿Quieren que me bata a espada con Kratos?!

Kirby- Buena suerte

Para resumir, Jimmy recibió una buena paliza

Ahí estaba Jimmy tirado en el piso con Yoshi corriendo desesperado

Link- Creo que no exagero cuando dijo que no era muy bueno

Kirby- Pobre

Yoshi- ¡Sálvenlo! ¡Que alguien lo salve!

Kirby- Hey Yoshi, vamos a comer algo

Yoshi- ¡Sí!

Luego de eso la profesora Lyn decidió darles a sus alumnos mientras Link uso una poción para curar a Jimmy

Link- Ven Jimmy, déjame presentarte a otro de mis amigos

Jimmy- ¿Otro personaje de videojuego?

Link- Él es mi amigo, Crash Bandicoot

Jimmy- ¿Crash Bandicoot? ¿Enserio? ¡Adoro a ese personaje!

Frente a ellos estaba Crash durmiendo encima de una caja

Link- Hey Crash despierta

Crash seguía durmiendo

Link- Es el mejor en cuanto a dormir se refiere

Jimmy- No va despertar ¿Verdad?

Lyn- ¡Niños! ¡Ya acabo mi materia! ¡Su profesora Cooking Mama los espera en la clase de cocina!

Kirby y Yoshi- ¡Sí!

Al oír eso Crash despertó al instante

Crash- ¡Wiiiiiiiiiii!

Link- Hey Crash despertaste

Crash- Uho

Link- Crash no sabe hablar

Jimmy- Hola, soy Jimmy

Crash- Yhuiiiiii

Crash le dio la mano y luego se fue volando a la clase de cocina

Link- Quizá deberíamos hacer lo mismo

En la clase de cocina Cooking Mama les había pedido que cocinen pastel

Jimmy- Los ingredientes tienen cara

Link- Igual se comen

En efecto, la comida tenía ojos y miraba con odio a Jimmy

Jimmy- Me está mirando con odio

Link- Igual se comen

Jimmy- No se mueven ¿O sí?

Paso corriendo Ninjagalletaman

Link- Igual se comen

Entonces Kirby llego absorbiendo los ingredientes de Jimmy y Yoshi los atrapaba con su lengua y se los comía

Kirby- Adoro esta clase

Jimmy- Siquiera cocínenlo

-Tiene razón Kirby

Un hada se acerco

Link- Ella es Ribbon, la mejor en cuanto a cocinar se refiere

Ribbon- Ten Kirby, te cocine un pastel

Kirby- ¡Bien!

Yoshi- ¿Y para mí?

Ribbon- Solo cocine un pastel

Link- Ribbon siempre le hace pasteles a Kirby, desde que el la salvo de un delincuente llamado Zero Two

Ribbon- Hola, soy Ribbon, espero que nos llevemos bien, estoy en un curso menos que tú, pero pasaremos juntos algunas clases

Jimmy- Hola, soy Jimmy

Kirby- Hey Ribbon ¿Tienes otro pastel?

Ribbon- Claro Kirby, toma

Yoshi- No que solo tenías uno

-Jaja solo sirven para comer

Jimmy- Master Chief

Master- Solo dime Master amigo

Jimmy- ¿Tú cocinas?

Master- Cuando estoy en esta clase dejo de ser Master Chief y me transformo en Master Chef

Jimmy- Quien lo diría

Master- Observa mi pastel

Master mostro un plato vacío

Master- ¡Mi pastel! ¡¿Quién se lo comió?!

Master volteo hacia Yoshi y Kirby

Master- ¡Fueron ustedes!

Kirby- ¡Oh ho!

Yoshi- ¡Nosotros no fuimos!

A lo lejos se veía a Pacman comiéndose el pastel

Master- ¡Lo pagaran! Te veo luego mejor amigo

Master Chief saco una súper metralleta y comenzó a corretear a Kirby y a Yoshi

Ribbon- ¡Deja a Kirby!

Ribbon fue tras ellos

Jimmy- ¿Desde cuándo soy su mejor amigo?

Entonces Jimmy vio a Green, la niña que lo había estafado, cocinando como si nada

Jimmy- ¡Tu!

Green- ¿Ah? Claro, tú eres el de esta mañana

Jimmy- ¡Me estafaste!

Green- ¿Yo? Sería incapaz

Jimmy- No finjas, te llevaste mi dinero y te fuiste corriendo

Green- Solo buscaba al director como te dije, ten, aquí está tu dinero

La chica le devolvió todo

Jimmy- ¿Enserio me lo devuelves?

Green- Claro, de todas formas esto que tu llamas dinero es solo un montón de papel sin valor alguno, no podría comprarme ni un chicle con esto

Jimmy- ¿Estás diciendo que mi dinero no tiene valor alguno en este mundo?

Green- Exacto

Jimmy- Estoy perdido

Al poco rato toco el timbre del recreo

-Hazte a un lado

Una especie de tortuga con espinas empujo a Jimmy

Jimmy- ¿Bowser?

Jimmy se fijó y vio una chica rubia amarrada en la mochila de Bowser, Jimmy ya se hacía una idea de quien podría ser, luego salió corriendo y tras él venían saltando 2 hermanos, eran Mario y Luigi

Jimmy- ¿Los Mario Bros?

Los hermanos Mario se saltaron en la cara a Jimmy y luego siguieron su camino para perseguir a Bowser

Mario- ¡Vi risparmio la principessa!

Luigi- ¡Espera hermano!

Link- Tu descuida Jimmy, siempre aplastan a alguien al comenzar el recreo, no es nada personal

Jimmy- Ya me di cuenta

Jimmy se levantó y salió con Link al recreo, ahí Jimmy miraba impactado, todos sus personajes de videojuegos favoritos estaban ahí, pasando clases y jugando como si fuera de lo mas normal

Jimmy- Es increíble, existe un mundo totalmente diferente al mío, y aquí vienen todos los personajes de videojuegos, esto va en contra de la ciencia, la física y en todo lo que creemos ¿Qué es en realidad este mundo y como volveré a casa?

Link- No entiendo

Jimmy- Veras Link, yo soy de otro mundo, y del lugar de donde vengo ustedes son solamente personajes de ficción

Link- ¿Personajes de ficción? ¡Eso es genial!

Jimmy- ¿Me crees verdad?

Link- Claro, es la forma más lógica de explicar que conozcas el nombre de todos

Jimmy- Link…

Pero Jimmy vio algo que brillaba en el piso

Jimmy- ¿Y eso que es?

Link- ¡Que suerte Jimmy! ¡Es una rupia!

Jimmy- ¡Genial!

Jimmy estaba por agarrarlo pero un pingüino se le adelanto

Pingüino- No toques eso, es mío

Jimmy- Pero… estaba en el piso

Pingüino- Una piedra como esta debe de pertenecer a la realeza

Link- Él es Dedede, este año fue elegido como el rey del curso

Jimmy- En mi mundo le dicen presidente del curso

Dedede- Da igual, esta gema es mía

Jimmy ¿Enserio lo eligieron?

Link- Lo que pasa es que el día de la votación se inscribieron 800 alumnos nuevos, todos eran Waddle Dee, votaron por él y luego abandonaron la escuela

Jimmy- ¡Oye eso es fraude!

Dedede- Si… este… me voy

Link- ¡Oye! Danos esa rupia

Entonces una chica rubia de orejas puntiagudas apareció de la nada y le quito la rupia a Dedede

Dedede- ¡Mi rupia!

Link- ¡Zelda!

Zelda- Ten Link, aquí está tu rupia

Dedede- ¡No es justo! ¡Yo soy el rey!

Zelda- ¡Ya basta rey!

Link- Jimmy, ella es Zelda, la princesa del curso

Jimmy- Vicepresidenta del curso

Link- Da igual

Dedede- ¡No es justo! ¡Yo me largo!

Zelda- ¿Están bien?

Link- Gracias Zel

Zelda- Y el ¿Quién es?

Link- Él se llama Jimmy, viene de otro mundo

Jimmy- No lo digas tan a la ligera

Zelda- Jajaja, tienes un amigo gracioso, bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, los veo luego

Link- Adiós Zel

Jimmy- Una rupia

Link- Sirve para comprar cosas

Jimmy- Debe ser como el dinero de este mundo, me será útil

Link- Supongo

Jimmy- Que mal que aquí no pueda usar mi dinero

Link- Oye, al menos tienes una rupia

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Acaso escuche bien? ¿Ese gusano tiene una rupia?

Link- ¡Es Ganondorf!

Jimmy- ¡Oh no! El poseedor de la trifuerza del poder, el rey de las tinieblas, el malo definitivo de la saga Zelda

Ganondorf- Oye tonto, dame esa rupia

Jimmy- ¿Qué?

Link- Sera mejor que se lo des Jimmy, este tipo es uno de los más poderosos de la escuela, ese abusivo es el líder de un club, el club de los malos, donde los más indisciplinados de todo el colegio lo siguen, disfruta maltratar a los demás

Ganondorf- Vamos Link, no me hagas tan mala fama con el nuevo

Jimmy- Link ¡Hazte cargo de él! Se supone que tú eres el elegido para vencerlo

Link- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Me acabaría!

Jimmy- ¿Qué acaso no tienes la trifuerza del valor?

Link- Soy valiente, no tonto

Ganondorf- Veo que no sabes con quien hablas gusano

Ganondorf chasqueo los dedos y salieron Bowser, el Dr Neo Cortex, Sephiroth y el Caballero Negro

Jimmy- No puede ser, los villanos de Mario, Crash, Final Fantasy y Fire Emblem

Link- Oye Ganondorf no queremos problemas

Ganondorf- ¿Ah no?

Ganondorf chasqueo los dedos y una especie de monstruo gigante cayó del cielo

Jimmy-Oh no, hasta Ridley de Metroid esta con Ganondorf

Link- Ganondorf ¿Lograste que un estudiante de la clase especial se uniera a tu club?

Ganondorf- Así es mi buen Link

Bowser- Van a morir enanos

Caballero Negro- Yo me encargo del espadachín

Ganondorf- Cortex, sabemos que el nivel de poder de Link es alto, pero que me dices del nuevo ¿Tiene alguna posibilidad contra nosotros?

Cortex- Sabia decisión jefe, nunca hay que subestimar al enemigo, mediré su nivel de poder

Cortex saco una máquina y escaneo a Jimmy

Ganondorf- ¿Y bien?

Sephiroth- ¿Este tipo vale la pena?

Cortex- Increíble… estos niveles de poder son… los más bajos que eh visto en mi vida… es como si… ¡Como si no tuviera poderes!

Caballero Negro- ¡¿No tiene poderes?!

Sephiroth- Que decepción

Bowser- Jajaja esto será fácil

Ganondorf y su grupo los atacaron, Link intento defenderse pero eran demasiados, mientras que Jimmy no tuvo la más mínima oportunidad, así les dieron una paliza y les quitaron su rupia

Ganondorf- Vámonos, no merece la pena perder el tiempo con este perdedor sin poderes

Ganondorf y su club se fueron

Link- ¿Estas bien Jimmy?

Jimmy- Define estar bien

Link- Lo lamento, ten bebe esto

Link le paso un frasco de poción azul y de paso también se tomó uno

Jimmy- No tengo poderes Link

Link- Hey Jimmy…

Jimmy- No pertenezco este lugar, debo encontrar una forma de volver a mi mundo

Así acabo su recreo y llego la hora de su clase de química con el profesor Elvin Gadd, el cual los dividió en grupos d Jimmy le toco con Link y con otro niño llamado George, aunque Jimmy estaba tan deprimido que le resto importancia al hecho de conocer al héroe de Rampage

Link- Que suerte que nos tocó con George, él es el mejor en cuanto a ciencia se refiere

Jimmy- Si tú lo dices

George- Bueno amigos, ayúdenme a trabajar

Link- Si… ¿Qué hay que hacer?

George- Solo tienes que hacer una poción para revivir pokemon debilitados

Link- Oh, yo quería hacer una poción roja

George- Da igual, trabajemos

Jimmy- Yo dudo que les pueda ayudar en algo

Link- ¿Sigues deprimido Jimmy?

George- ¿Está deprimido? ¿Por qué?

Link- Lo que pasa es que Jimmy viene de una dimensión alternativa y quiere volver

George- Jajaja por favor

Jimmy- Seguramente no me crees

George- Claro que te creo, pero devolverte a tu mundo es de lo más fácil

Jimmy y Link- ¡¿A qué te refieres?!

George- Soy un científico, fácilmente puedo hacer una maquina inter dimensional capaz de llevarte a tu mundo

Jimmy- ¿Enserio?

George- Claro, solo dame un mapa del espacio inter dimensional que ocupa tu mundo y el que lo une con el nuestro, el resto considéralo hecho

Jimmy- Pero ya no tengo tal mapa

George- Eso puede ser un problema amigo, sin el mapa podrías acabar en cualquier dimensión

Jimmy- ¿Y ahora de donde saco un mapa?

Gadd- Jijijijijiji ya se acabó el tiempo jijijijiji si no acabaron los aplazare jijijijijijijiji

George- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡Ni siquiera comencé! ¡No es justo!

Link- ¡Oh no! ¡George se va enojar!

Jimmy- Y ¿Qué pasa cuando se enoja?

Link- Veras, cuando era pequeño George fue sometido a experimentos que causaron que cuando se enoje…

Entonces a George le comenzó a salir pelo en todo el cuerpo y comenzó a aumentar considerablemente su tamaño, al punto de transformarse en un gorila gigante

Gadd- Jijijijijijiji esto es malo

Link- En esa forma pierde el control

George comenzó a destruir parte del colegio y Yoshi, que estaba en otro grupo, comenzó a correr desesperado

Master- ¡George se transformó! ¡Todos al bunquer!

Todos los estudiantes siguieron a Master hasta un bunquer

Jimmy- ¿Esto sucede a menudo?

Link- Más de lo que crees, lo bueno es que cada vez que pasa se detienen las clases

Jimmy- Como sea, ahora lo que debo hacer es buscar un mapa

Link- Creo que se quién puede ayudarte

Al finalizar las clases Link guio a Jimmy a un patio del cual se veía a un tipo raro volando en unos globos

Link- Él es Tingle, el regente

Jimmy- ¿El regente?

Link- Si, aunque solo trabaja para ganar rupias y así comprar un boleto a Rupialandia, aunque honestamente no estoy seguro si Rupialandia existe realmente

Jimmy- ¿Y cómo lo bajamos?

Link- Tú déjamelo a mí

Link saco un arco y una flecha y reventó el globo que sujetaba a Tingle, haciéndolo caer

Tingle- ¡Tingle! ¡Tingle! ¡Kooloo limpah! Mr Fairy ya le dije que encuentre una forma menos ruda de bajarme

Jimmy- Un minuto, ya lo recuerdo, tu vendes mapas ¿Verdad?

Tingle- Claro Mr Fairy 2 ¿Qué necesitas?

Jimmy- ¿Tienes un mapa del espacio inter dimensional que conecta el mundo de los humanos con el universo del videojuego?

Tingle- Claro, lo tengo justo aquí

Jimmy- ¡Genial! ¡Dámelo!

Tingle- No tan rápido Mr Fairy 2, si quieres ese mapa te lo puedo vender, pero a 80 rupias

Link y Jimmy- ¡¿80 rupias?!

Tingle- Asi es ¿Tienes ese monto?

Jimmy- No tengo ni una rupia

Tingle- Vuelve cuando tengas 80 rupias

Tingle subió de nuevo

Jimmy- ¡No! ¡Espera!

Link- Lo siento, parecía un buen plan

Jimmy- Que mal ¿Ahora de donde sacare 80 rupias?

Link- Oye, si nos esforzamos podremos juntarlas

Jimmy- Bueno, por el momento debo volver a casa e informarles a mis padres

Link- Me parece lo más lógico

Entonces Jimmy recordó la gran cantidad de monstruos que rondaban por su casa

Jimmy- Oye Link ¿Me puedes acompañar a casa?

Link- Claro amigo ¿Dónde vives?

5 minutos después

Link- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vives en el barrio de los malos?!

Jimmy- Si ¿Por qué?

Link- Veras, esta ciudad se divide únicamente en 2 barrios, el barrio de los buenos, donde hay paz y tranquilidad, que es el lugar donde vivimos yo, Kirby, Master, Yoshi, Samus, Zelda, Ribbon, George, Crash, etc, pero también hay el barrio de los malos, con un alto índice de delincuencia y calles inseguras, el lugar donde viven Ganondorf, Bowser, Ridley, Cortex, Sephiroth, el Caballero Negro, etc

Jimmy- Eso quiere decir que… ¡Vivo con los villanos!

Link- Exacto

Jimmy- ¡No! ¡Debí suponerlo por el nombre del barrio!

Después de ser nuevamente perseguidos por todo tipo de monstruos Jimmy se despidió de Link y entro a su casa

Mama- Oh, hijo ya llegaste

Jimmy- Mama, no vas a creer lo que me paso hoy

Mama- ¿Conseguiste un colegio?

Jimmy- Si, me inscribí a la escuela Gaming

Mama- Bien, la visitare más tarde, yo fui al mercado y aunque mi dinero no sirvió, una señora me regalo ingredientes de lo más curiosos, con los que prepare la comida

Jimmy- No me digas que era otra vez comida con cara

Mama- ¡Sí! ¿No es genial?

Entonces entro papa

Papa- Familia, ya llegue bip bip bip

Jimmy observo que su padre caminaba raro

Jimmy- ¿Pasa algo papa?

Papa- Nada bip bip bip

Mama- ¿Conseguiste trabajo?

Papa- Claro que sí, ahora trabajo en una fábrica bip bip bip

Jimmy- Hey Papa ¿Por qué hablas tan raro y caminas así?

Papa- Pues así hacían mis compañeros de la fábrica bip bip

Jimmy y Mama- ¿Tus compañeros en la fábrica?

Papa- No lo van a creer, todos mis compañeros son negros y están en 2D

Jimmy- Deben ser Mr Game and Watch

Papa- Y mi jefe es una mano gigante

Jimmy- ¡Master Hand!

Recuerdos de Papa

Papa- Hola amigo ¿Quién es el jefe de este lugar?

Mr G y W- Bip bip bip

Papa- Aja

Mr G y W- Bip bip bip

Papa- Continua

Mr G y W- Bip bip bip

Entonces llego otro Mr Game and Watch, golpeo al primero con un martillo y lo mando a trabajar

M 2- Bip bip bip

Papa- Oye amigo quiero trabajar aquí y…

M 2- Bip bip bip

Y llego una mano gigante

M Hand- ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?!

M 2- Bip bip bip

M Hand- Mmm comprendo

Papa- ¿Les entiendes?

M Hand- Para nada

M 2- Bip bip bip bip

M Hand- De todas formas ¿Qué quieres?

Papa- Empleo

M Hand- No lo sé, yo solo contrato Mr Game and Watchs

Papa- No cobro mucho

M Hand- Empleo conseguido, aunque tendrás que actuar como uno de ellos

Papa- Bip bip bip

M Hand- Lo que sea, vete a trabajar

Papa- Bip bip bip

Master Hand se fue y papa se quedó diciendo bip bip y moviéndose raro hasta que vino un Mr Game and Watch lo golpeo con un martillo y lo mando a trabajar

Fin de los recuerdos

Mama- Bueno, celebremos su primer día de escuela y de trabajo con un delicioso almuerzo que yo misma cocine

Jimmy y Papa- ¡¿Tú lo cocinaste?!

Mama- Tengan, yo lo llamo engrudo

Mama puso en la mesa un plato con una masa verdosa que para colmo tenia cara, debido a los ingredientes de preparación

Engrudo- Cómeme

Jimmy- ¡Ni loco!

Mama- ¿Qué pasa hijo? Esta riquísimo

Papa- ¡Auxilio!

Un grupo de engrudos se habían salido de la olla y amarraron a papa, luego uno le abrió la boca a la fuerza mientras los demás entraban'

Papa- ¡Sabe horrible!

Jimmy- ¡Papa!

Pero cuando grito "Papa" 3 engrudos aprovecharon y entraron a su boca

Jimmy- ¡Qué asco!

Después de ese "Almuerzo" Jimmy reunió a sus padres

Jimmy- Después de ver todo lo que hoy nos pasó, eh llegado a una conclusión… fuimos transportados a una dimensión alternativa, más específicamente al universo del videojuego

Mama- ¿El universo del videojuego?

Jimmy- Asi es, de alguna manera todos los personajes de videojuegos conviven entre ellos

Papa- Y ¿Cómo paso esto?

Mama- Quizá porque se les ocurrió hacer un tonto record

Jimmy- Bueno… No debemos buscar culpables, además ya encontré una solución

Mama- ¿Una solución?

Jimmy- Asi es, un amigo mío puede construir una máquina para devolvernos a nuestro mundo, pero para eso necesitamos un mapa inter dimensional, el cual cuesta 80 rupias, las cuales son el dinero de este lugar

Papa- ¿80 rupias?

Jimmy- Y si trabajamos los 3 juntos seguro lograri…

Mama- Ah no hijo, de eso nada

Jimmy- ¿A qué te refieres?

Mama- Tú nos trajiste aquí, por lo tanto sacarnos es tu responsabilidad

Jimmy- ¡¿Qué?!

Mama- Tu castigo por tu travesura será el recolectar tú mismo y con tus métodos las 80 rupias, esa será tu misión

Jimmy- Pero mama

Mama- Nada de peros hijo, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que colectes las 80 rupias, después de todo, parece un lugar seguro

Jimmy- ¡No lo es!

Mama- Y usaremos el sueldo de tu padre para…

Papa- ¡Comprar Donuts!

Mama y Jimmy- ¡No!

Papa- Que malos son

Mama- Lo usaremos para hacer mercado, pagar tu escuela y sobrevivir mientras consigues las 80 rupias

Jimmy se resignó, sabía que cuando su madre se decidía por algo, era difícil hacerla cambiar de idea

El día transcurrió de lo más normal para Jimmy, el cual se quedó toda la tarde en su cuarto haciéndose la misma pregunta ¿Dónde conseguiría 80 rupias? Aun después de pensar tanto, Jimmy no pudo encontrar una respuesta

A la mañana siguiente

Papa- ¡Que leche tan buena!

Mama- Si, se la compre a un lechero gordo y su hija, dicen que se llama leche Lon Lon

Papa- Que buena forma de comenzar el día ¿No hijo?

Jimmy- Si tú lo dices

Mama- ¿No quieren acompañar la leche con un poquito de engrudo?

Jimmy y Papa- ¡No! ¡La leche es muy llenadora!

Minutos después

Papa- Adiós familia, voy al trabajo

Jimmy- Adiós mama, voy a la escuela

Mama- Espera un segundo hijo, tu bus escolar no tardará en llegar

Jimmy- ¿Bus escolar?

Mama- Si, ayer pase por tu colegio y te contrate uno

Jimmy y su mama salieron y vieron que al mismo tiempo de la casa con forma de castillo tenebroso que estaba al frente salía otra familia

Jimmy- Esto tiene que ser un chiste

La otra familia era nada más ni nada menos que Ganondorf y un par de brujas conocidas como Koume y Kotake

Ganondorf- Vaya, pero si es el nuevo alumno

Jimmy- ¡Ganondorf!

Mama- ¿Amigo tuyo hijo?

Jimmy- Pues…

Ganondorf- Claro señora, su hijo y yo somos los mejores amigos ¿No es así?

Kotake- Vaya jijijijiji quien diría que los nuevos vecinos serian amigos de Ganny jijijijiji

Koume- Si, los nuevos vecinos cuya casa salió de la nada jijijijiji

Mama- Hola vecinas

Kotake- Hola querida, soy Kotake y ella es Koume, somos sus nuevas vecinas, este es nuestro hijo Ganondorf jijijijiji

Mama- Hola, este es mi hijo Jimmy

Koume- Pues bienvenidos al barrio de los malos, estoy segura que nuestras familias serán grandes amigas

Mama- Si, opino lo mismo

Jimmy- ¡Yo no!

Ganondorf- Wajajajajajaja

El bus llego y Ganondorf subió a Jimmy prácticamente a rastras

Koume y Kotake- Adiós mi bebe

Ganondorf- Adiós mamis

Mama- Adiós hijo

Jimmy- ¡Auxilio!

Adentro del bus Jimmy vio a incontables villanos de todo tipo de juegos

Jimmy- Hola…

Ganondorf- Muchachos, este es el nuevo del que les hable, démosle la bienvenida a nuestro barrio ¿Qué dicen?

Todos sonrieron maliciosamente

Jimmy- ¡Diablos!

Luego de que lo maltrataran en el bus y le quitaran su comida, Jimmy llego a la escuela, donde encontró a sus amigos y comenzó con clases de historia, donde el profesor no era otro que el mismísimo profesor Layton

Layton- Y de esta manera en el año 1978 fuimos invadidos por invasores del espacio, la guerra duro hasta el año 2007, donde el comandante John Shepard nos guio a nuestra victoria, luego hicimos unos cuantos tratados con los aliens y ahora nos visitan de vez en cuando

Link- Las clases de historia son aburridas ¿No Jimmy?

Jimmy- Si tú lo dices

Kirby- Si, inclusive Crash se durmió

Crash- Zzzzzzz

George- Kirby, Crash siempre se duerme

Layton- Niños presten atención

Link- Oye Jimmy ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

Master- Si ¿Qué ocurre mejor amigo?

Kirby- ¿Desde cuándo es tu mejor amigo?

Master- Desde que yo lo decidí

Entonces Yoshi comenzó a correr desesperado por el curso

Yoshi- ¡Jimmy esta triste! ¡Jimmy esta triste!

Layton- ¡Señor Yoshi! ¡Vuelva a su asiento!

Mientras el profesor perseguía a Yoshi, Link intentaba animar a su amigo

Link- Vamos Jimmy ¿Qué ocurre?

Jimmy- ¿No lo entiendes Link? ¡Tengo que conseguir 80 rupias a como dé lugar! ¡Yo no soy como tú! ¡No pertenezco aquí! Todos ustedes son héroes tan grandes y poderosos, yo no lo soy

Link- ¿A qué te refieres? Esta escuela es normal

Jimmy- ¡No lo es! ¡En las escuelas normales nadie poderes! ¡Está prohibido llevar armas! ¡No hay animales parlantes ni, meta humanos, ni cualquier ser o mutante similar! ¡No hay clases de espadas! ¡La comida no tiene cara! ¡No construyen robots! ¡Y los estudiantes no se transforman en simios gigantes!

Link- Bueno, puede que sea cierto y este no sea un lugar como los de tu mundo, pero aun así, tú perteneces aquí

Jimmy- ¡Yo no soy como ustedes! ¡Este no es mi mundo!

Jimmy salió del aula

Layton- Señor Jimmy ¿A dónde va?

Pero Jimmy ya había salido y ahora estaba sentado en un rincón del patio de su colegio

Jimmy- ¿Qué hare ahora?

De esta manera Jimmy se quedó sentado pensativo durante horas, incluso había sonado ya el timbre del recreo, ahí fue que Jimmy vio una escena que no imagino ver, Ganondorf y sus amigos estaban persiguiendo a Link

Jimmy- ¡Link!

Ganondorf- ¡Devuélvenos esa rupia de una vez tonto Hylian!

Link- ¡Nunca! ¡Esta rupia era de mi amigo Jimmy! ¡Ustedes se la quitaron! ¡El la necesita para volver a su mundo!

Ganondorf- ¡Dije que me devuelvas esa rupia!

Ganondorf arrojo una bola de energía contra Link y lo tumbo

Jimmy- ¡Link!

Link estaba en el suelo y Ganondorf lo levanto del cuello

Ganondorf- Dame esa rupia

Link- ¡Nunca!

Pero entonces Jimmy llego y golpeo a Ganondorf en plena cara, causando que suelte a Link y llamando la atención de todos en el patio, era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a golpear a Ganondorf

Ganondorf- ¡Estúpido nuevo! ¡Te enseñaré cómo funcionan las cosas aquí!

Atrás de Ganondorf salieron Bowser, Cortex, Sephiroth, El Caballero Negro y Ridley

Link- Cuidado Jimmy

Ganondorf- Si te disculpas ahora puedo reconsiderar el darte otra paliza

Jimmy- No lo creo Ganondorf, ni tú, ni tu club volverán a molestar a nadie

Bowser- Tonto ¿Te atreves a oponerte al club de los malos tu solo?

Caballero Negro- Eres más tonto de lo que aparentas

-Él no está solo

Ganondorf- ¿Qué?

De repente se aparecieron Samus y Master Chief

Master- Si te atreves a tocar a mi mejor amigo… Te destruiré

Samus- Mejor prepárense

Caballero Negro- Oh no, son Chief y Aran

-Y eso no es todo

También salieron Yoshi, Kirby y Ribbon

Yoshi- Esto se ve peligroso

Kirby- Vamos a cenárnoslos

Ribbon- Como se atrevan a tocarle un pelo a mi amigo, se van a enterar

Sephiroth- ¿Ustedes también?

-Y no se olviden de nosotros

También llegaron Zelda, Crash y George

Crash- Ahooo

Zelda- ¿Estas bien Link?

Link- Si Zel, llegas justo a tiempo

George- Sera mejor que revisen sus posibilidades de victoria club de los malos, creo que han disminuido

Jimmy- Amigos

Link- Puede que ustedes sean el club de los malos, pero nunca podrán contra nosotros ¡El club de las 80 rupias!

Jimmy- ¿El club de las 80 rupias?

Link- Si, creí que como nuestro objetivo es conseguir 80 rupias podíamos llamarnos así

Jimmy-Un minuto… eso quiere decir que…

Link- Así es Jimmy, te ayudaremos a conseguir las 80 rupias

Ganondorf- ¡Cortex! ¡Mide su nivel de poder!

Cortex los escaneo con su maquina

Cortex- Imposible

Sephiroth- ¿Qué ocurre?

Cortex- Por separado podríamos derrotarlos sin problemas, pero juntos su nivel de poder aumenta a tal punto que seríamos vencidos en un parpadeo

Ganondorf- ¡¿Qué?!

Bowser- No lo puedo creer

Sephiroth- Vaya, por lo visto son bastante interesantes, pero por ahora sugiero una retirada estratégica ¿No jefe?

Ganondorf- Si, vámonos de aquí… por ahora

De esta manera e grupo de Ganondorf escapo

Jimmy- No puedo creerlo… ¡Ganamos!

Ribbon- ¡Siiiiii!

Crash- ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Link- Ten Jimmy

Link le entrego la rupia

Jimmy- Una rupia

Zelda- Felicidades

Master- ¡Tenemos una rupia!

George- Ya solo faltan 79

Kirby- Festejemos con algo de comer

Samus- Pues no me parece tan mala idea

Yoshi- ¡Sí!

De esa manera, Jimmy sabía que de ahora en adelante, la búsqueda de rupias sería más divertida, aunque también sabía que a pesar de la ayuda de sus amigos no sería fácil reunir 80 rupias y quizás les tome un buen tiempo, sin embargo ahora Jimmy ya no tenía mucha prisa en volver a su mundo, pues ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese lugar

Fin

* * *

><p>Bueno ese fue todo ¿Qué les pareció? Jaja al principio no sabía si subirlo o no pero al final me decidí xD, bueno, espero que me haya quedado bien, y aunque por el momento es un oneshot si los lectores lo piden podría convertirlo en un fic de varios capítulos o dejarlo así como esta<p>

Bueno, sé que es un poco tarde para decir esto pero… con este fic concluye la semana de festejo por mis 2 años en fanfiction, a lo largo de este tiempo eh podido escribir diversas historias, como el Universo del Videojuego, La Leyenda de los All Stars, Megaman Generaciones o los fic de Vs Mercer e incluso un oneshot de Kirby, y debo admitir que cuando llegue aquí no esperaba llegar tan lejos, pero si llegue hasta aquí, es solamente gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado a lo largo del tiempo, a continuación nombrare a todos los que me han ayudado:

Pablo Ignacio Peña Gutierrez, Lucarioks, Pokemongraymaster, Stephy Pichu, Ray Wolf Aran, PYZK, Lucaskane2012, Mr NBA, j emiliano ts, Calmia Mind, DAX X, Jchr2013, Wolfy odonell, Danny Link13, Nadhi Yoshida, SamCR96, Rosy Gonzales, dandres527, Zeruda no Hime, znack96, CapitalClassShip, Phinkur, ghostdivadmiller, Anon, syani123, cherryle, rockzer, Darkfire58 y todos los que me han apoyado en estos 2 años

Intentare seguir escribiendo historias que les diviertan, de hecho ya tengo algunas en mente, bueno eso es todo, los veo en otra ocasión, y no olviden, ustedes deciden si este fic se queda como oneshot o le pongo algún otro capitulo


	2. en busca del tesoro

Las 80 Rupias

Hola a todos, así como lo ven, este fic dejara de ser un Oneshot y se transformara en un fic de varios capítulos, veo que a mucha gente le agrado el fic, así que aquí traigo el segundo capítulo del fic, disfruten la siguiente aventura de Jimmy

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2- En Busca del Tesoro<p>

* * *

><p>Monto acumulado: 1 Rupia<p>

* * *

><p>Por el Barrio de los Malos, en la casa de Jimmy, se encontraban reunidos Jimmy, George, Link, Crash, Master, Zelda, Yoshi, Kirby, Ribbon y Samus<p>

George- Bueno, supongo que se preguntaran porque los citamos aquí

Kirby- ¿No era para almorzar?

Master- Según yo era para jugar a las guerritas

Samus- ¡Sí! ¡Me gusta jugar a las guerritas!

Crash- ¡Eeh!

Jimmy- ¡Que no los reunimos para eso!

Link- Entonces… ¿Para qué?

Jimmy- Continua George

George- Bueno, en vista de que acabamos de formar un club, creo que necesitaremos alguna base secreta

Ribbon- ¿Base secreta?

Zelda- Explícate

George- Pues como Jimmy es el líder, supongo que tendríamos que reunirnos en su casa, sin embargo hice unas cuantas modificaciones

Jimmy- ¿Modificaste mi casa?

George- Para ser más específico le añadí una nueva habitación

Yoshi- ¡Woa! ¿Puedes hacer eso?

George- Amigo, soy científico, puedo hacer lo que sea

Link- ¿Y dónde está la habitación?

George- ¿Ven ese cuadro?

Todos vieron una foto familiar de Jimmy en la pared

Master- ¿Qué hay con ese cuadro?

Crash- Hi

George- Solo observa

El científico agarro a Jimmy y lo arrojo de cara contra el cuadro, entonces la pared se abrió revelando una puerta secreta

Yoshi- ¡Increíble! ¡Una entrada secreta!

George- Así es, y para asegurarme de que solo nosotros podamos entrar modifique la entrada para que solo se abra con la cara de nuestro líder

Jimmy- ¡¿Y por qué tenías que darme con tanta fuerza?!

George- Entremos amigos

Jimmy- ¡No evadas mi pregunta!

George y los demás entraron en lo que parecía ser un ascensor que los llevo hasta una especie de sótano bastante avanzado tecnológicamente

Jimmy- ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto?

George- Es un lugar especialmente diseñado para nuestra comodidad

Ribbon- ¿Para nuestra comodidad?

George- Así es, aquí tenemos una cocina cargada de alimentos

Yoshi- ¡Una cocina!

Crash- ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ribbon- Creo que tiene lo necesario como para que te cocine algunos bocadillos Kirby

Kirby- ¡Pyo! ¡Eres la mejor Ribbon!

Ribbon- Kirby

George- Cocinaran más tarde, ahora hay que ver el resto de la base

Jimmy- Hey George ¿Qué es este cuarto?

George- Ese es de los mejores de la base

Jimmy entro al cuarto, al poco rato se escucharon tiroteos y Jimmy salió totalmente aterrado

Jimmy- ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!

George- El cuarto de guerra, por supuesto

Jimmy- ¿El cuarto de guerra? ¡¿Y para que rayos necesitamos un cuarto de guerra?!

Samus y Master- ¡¿Un cuarto de guerra?!

Jimmy- Tenia que preguntar

Master- ¿Cómo es ese cuarto?

Samus- Si George, dinoslo

George- Lo hice especialmente para ustedes 2, este cuarto proyecta hologramas de guerras, claro pueden escoger los diferentes modos de batalla como el modo Campaña, el modo Extinción, el modo Zombis, el modo Supervivencia, el modo Conquista, el modo Asalto, el modo Death Match, el modo Captura la Bandera, el modo Misiones, entre otros

Master- Increíble, George de vez en cuando tu cerebro puede construir algo útil

George- Eh… Lo tomare como un cumplido

Samus- ¡Vamos Ribbon! ¡Estrenémosla!

Ribbon- ¡¿Quieres que entre ahí?!

Master- ¡Sí! ¡¿Qué dices Jimmy?! ¡¿Vamos?!

Jimmy- ¡Ni loco!

George- Pues entraran después, porque aún no termino de mostrarles la base, este cuarto de aquí es un mini laboratorio diseñado para mí

Master- ¡Aburrido! Pasa a lo que sigue

George- Bueno, aquí hay un cuarto con algunos videojuegos

Link- Bien, ya quiero jugar con el WarioStation 4

Jimmy- ¿WarioStation?

Zelda- Es que un compañero de nuestro colegio invento unos dispositivos llamados consolas de juegos y les puso a todas su nombre

Jimmy- Quien lo diría, personajes de videojuegos jugando videojuegos

Crash- Aha

Kirby- En nuestro mundo hay diversos videojuegos, está el Super Wario Bros, Wario the Hedgeog, Wario Banditufo, The Legend of Wario, The Last of Wario, Wassassins Creed…

Jimmy- ¿Hay alguno que no tenga Wario en el nombre?

Zelda- Money Kombat

George- Podríamos quedarnos hablando de videojuegos… ¡O podríamos continuar el recorrido

Jimmy- ¿Qué más tienes George?

George- Aquí hay una sala para que convivamos entre nosotros, y justo en el centro esta lo mejor de la base

Jimmy- ¿Lo mejor de la base? ¿Qué es?

George- Esto

George apunto a una caja fuerte

Crash- Uohh

Zelda- ¿Una caja fuerte?

Ribbon- Y… ¿Eso para qué?

George- Creo que es obvio, aquí depositaremos todas las rupias que consigamos

Link puso adentro la rupia que tenían

Kirby- ¡Genial!

Yoshi- ¿Pero es segura?

George- Por supuesto

Samus- A simple vista parece a prueba de bombas

Master- Si, parece hecha de un material muy resistente

Crash- Aha

Link- Bueno, tendremos que buscar rupias

Jimmy- Con esto el club de las 80 rupias queda oficialmente inaugurado

Todos- ¡Sí!

Y así una vez que su grupo ya estaba inaugurado, George les mostro el resto de la base y se pasaron toda la tarde disfrutando de lo que ahí había

Al día siguiente, Jimmy comenzó su día como lo hacía habitualmente… Escapando del engrudo de su madre

Mamá- Hijo, tu desayuno

Jimmy- No tengo mucha hambre, además, no quiero llegar tarde al colegio

Mamá- Esta bien, toma tu comida para que comas en los recreos

El niño vio una lonchera con un olor a engrudo que se sentía en el aire

Jimmy- Gracias mamá

Y Jimmy salió de su casa

Jimmy- No pienso comer esto

Más tarde para evitar ser atacado en su góndola espero escondido a que Ganondorf suba, y justo antes de que el bus parta, se fue y se colgó de la parte trasera del bus

Jimmy- Jajajajajaja, al fin esquive a los villanos

-Hola

Jimmy noto que no era el único que colgaba del bus en lugar de ir adentro, junto a él se encontraba otro sujeto

Sujeto- Veo que no soy el único bueno que vive en el barrio de los malos

Jimmy- Tú te me haces conocido… Creo que de un juego de Wii

Sujeto- Mucho gusto, me llamo Frank, Frank West, soy fotógrafo del periódico escolar

Jimmy- ¡Claro! Eres el de Dead Rising, yo me llamo Jimmy

Ambos se estrecharon la mano, antes de darse cuenta de algo… con esa mano se estaban agarrando al bus en movimiento, y ahora que no estaban sujetados…

¡Plaf!

Frank y Jimmy se habían caído del bus y ahora estaban en el piso llenos de heridas

Frank- No intenten esto en casa

Jimmy- Cuando llegue tengo que pedirle a Link algunas pociones

Entonces Frank saco prácticamente de la nada una manzana y se la comió en un santiamén, luego hizo lo mismo con un pedazo de pan y sus heridas sanaron

Frank- Menos mal que traje comida para las emergencias

Jimmy- ¿Me das un poco? Yo también estoy herido

Frank- Claro

Frank saco un jugo y Jimmy se lo tomo, pero no le ayudo en nada

Frank- Que mal, tú no eres de los que se cura comiendo

Jimmy- Diablos

Entonces alguien salió de las sombras

-Oigan seres inferiores, será mejor que vacíen sus bolsillos y le den todos sus objetos de valor al nuevo dios del barrio de los malos

Jimmy- ¿Albert Wesker?

Wesker- Vaya, conoces mi nombre, solo por eso tendré que matarte

Jimmy- ¿Solo por saber tu nombre?

Frank- Ten cuidado, es la pandilla Umbrella, asaltan a quien sea, ya sea bueno o malo

Jimmy- ¿Wesker es un pandillero?

Junto a Wesker aparecieron un montón de zombis y los rodearon

Jimmy- ¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?!

Frank saco de la nada un bate de baseball

Frank- Lo mismo que hago desde que mis padres se mudaron a este barrió… Sobrevivir

Jimmy- ¿Sobrevivir?

Los Zombis los atacaron, y aunque a Frank se le daba bien eso de "Sobrevivir" a Jimmy no se le daba tan bien, Frank había vencido a un montón de zombis con diversos objetos que prácticamente salían de la nada, incluso se daba el lujo de sacarse fotos junto a los zombis, mientras que Jimmy estaba en el piso todo arañado, mordisqueado y pisoteado

En medio de la batalla, Wesker se aburrió y se fue, mientras Frank derroto a los pocos Zombis que quedaban con un X Buster de juguete que lanzaba pelotitas y un frizbee de Ratman

Jimmy- Me golpearon mucho más de lo que me hubieran golpeado en la góndola, creo que Link tendrá que darme unas pociones

Frank- Ten esto

El fotógrafo le dio Zombrex

Frank- Con esto estarás bien, bueno, fue un gusto, pero me tengo que ir al colegio, no quiero llegar tarde, adiós

Jimmy- ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Yo tampoco quiero llegar tarde!

Pero Frank ya se había ido, después de un rato Jimmy encontró a un sujeto llamado Joel que llevaba al colegio a una niña llamada Ellie, y a pesar de que Joel no quería, la niña lo convenció de acompañar también al pobre y herido Jimmy hasta el colegio, protegiéndolo de las criaturas que habitaban el barrio de los malos

Aun así al llegar al colegio ya habían iniciado las clases y Joel se fue prometiendo recoger a Ellie a la salida, acto seguido Jimmy y Ellie se despidieron para ir cada cual a sus respectivos cursos

Una vez en su curso vio que sus amigos estaban pasando clases de lenguaje con su profesor Phoenix Wright

Link- ¡Jimmy!

Phoenix- Llega tarde señor Jimmy

Master- ¡Hola mejor amigo!

Jimmy- Hola profesor, lamento la tardanza, pero me caí del bus y me ataco una pandilla de zombis

Ganondorf- ¡Mentira! ¡Tú no estabas en el bus!

Los de la clase, pertenecientes al club de los malos, apoyaron a Ganondorf

Samus- ¡Jimmy no mentiría!

Jimmy- Gracias Samus

Mario- Ascoltate insegnante, voglio andare al bagno

Bowser- ¡Es un mentiroso! ¡Y Mario también!

Mario ¡Ho molta voglia di fare pipi! ¡Non mentire!

Bowser- ¡Sé que mientes!

George- Bowser… Mario habla italiano, solo su hermano entiende lo que dice

Mario- ¿Tu non capisci quello che dico?

George- Lo ves

Ganondorf- Eso no importa, lo importante es que Jimmy miente

Link- ¡El no miente!

Cortex- ¡Sí que miente!

Kirby- ¡No miente!

Green- A mí me da igual

Entonces un grito callo a la clase

Phoenix- ¡Objeción! ¡Ya sea verdad o mentira era el deber del acusado asistir a tiempo a la escuela! ¡Los obstáculos en el camino no tienen nada que ver con su deber!

Jimmy- ¿Acusado?

Phoenix- Creeré su historia, pero aun así cometió una falta a los deberes que todo estudiante debería tener ¡Exijo la condena del señor Jimmy!

Jimmy- ¿Condena?

Phoenix- Link, dale una de tus pócimas

Gracias a la pócima Jimmy pudo curar sus heridas

Phoenix- ¡Ahora podrá cumplir la sentencia!

Jimmy- ¿Sentencia?

Zelda- Eh… profesor… esto es una clase, no un juicio

Green- Déjalo, esta divertido

Phoenix- Lo siento niñas, me deje llevar, no olviden que antes de ser profesor era abogado

Jimmy- Bueno, al menos pude oír un "Objeción" de Phoenix Wright en carne y hueso

Phoenix- A lo que iba, por llegar tarde, mi asistente Maya te llevara al rincón de castigo

Maya- ¡En seguida Nix!

Jimmy- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Al rincón castigado? Eso no es tan malo

Entonces Maya guio a Jimmy al rincón, donde había… ¿Un portal?

Jimmy- ¡¿Y esto que es?!

Maya- Es el lugar donde ponemos a los castigados, te quedaras ahí hasta el cambio de periodo

Jimmy- ¡Auxilio!

Pero ya era tarde, Maya había arrojado a Jimmy al portal

Phoenix- Bueno niños, continuemos con la clase

Mientras continuaban su clase, Jimmy cayó en una especie de bosque

Jimmy- Vaya, los castigos de este mundo son peores que los de mi mundo, me preguntó si el "Rincón de castigo" es legal

Jimmy vio atrás suyo y encontró el portal, tras el cual se podía ver a su curso

Jimmy- ¡El portal!

El niño intento cruzar el portal pero choco con una especie de campo de energía

Jimmy- Pero que…

-Ni te molestes, ese portal está programado para no abrirse hasta la hora de cambio

Jimmy vio atrás suyo a otro niño, llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros azules, a primera vista parecía un niño normal, pero… ¿Qué clase de niño normal lleva una metralleta? Por supuesto, Jimmy lo reconoció al instante

Jimmy- Tu eres…

Niño- Nathan Drake, mucho gusto, pero puedes llamarme Nate

Jimmy- Pues hola Nate, yo me llamo Jimmy ¿También te castigaron?

Nate- Si… Bueno no, me hice castigar a propósito

Jimmy- ¿Te hiciste castigar a propósito?

Nate- Si, aunque lo bueno es que en esta escuela los castigos no son tan graves

Jimmy- ¡¿Qué no son tan graves?! ¡Nos dejaron abandonados en una selva desconocida y peligrosa!

Nate- Pero eso es cosa de todos los días, en mi anterior colegio el cuarto de castigo era un volcán activo

Jimmy- Este mundo cada vez me sorprende más…Pero ¿Por qué harías que te castigaran a propósito?

Nate- Veras, es un secreto, pero creo que puedo confiar en ti, hay una historia

Jimmy- ¿Una historia?

Nate- Si, hace ya bastantes años un alumno de este colegio llamado Francis Drake, logro obtener una inigualable cantidad de rupias, se dice que una vez que lo logro, él y un amigo suyo llamado Pitfall Harry decidieron esconder ese tesoro, se hicieron castigar a propósito y escondieron el tesoro en algún lugar del rincón de castigo, mucha gente busco el tesoro pero estaba tan bien escondido que no hallaron nada, Francis y Pitfall acabaron graduándose del colegio, pero decidieron dejar el tesoro como un regalo a cualquiera que sea capaz de encontrarlo, el tiempo paso y ese tesoro nunca fue encontrado, acabo convirtiéndose en una leyenda olvidada y se transformó en uno de los 13 misterios de la escuela Gaming

Jimmy- ¿Dónde eh oído eso antes?

Nate- Por supuesto como soy un descendiente de Francis Drake es mi deber encontrar el tesoro de Drake

Entonces Jimmy comenzó a procesar las ideas… tesoro… rupias… maquina… ¡Casa!

Ni bien lo pensó los ojos de Jimmy comenzaron a brillar de la emoción

Jimmy- ¡Por favor Nate! Deja que me convierta en tu ayudante

Nate- ¿Mi ayudante?

Jimmy- Sí, quiero ayudarte a encontrar el tesoro

Nate- ¿Enserio?

Jimmy- Claro, siempre y cuando reciba alguna rupia a cambio

Nate- Mmmm… Está bien, me convenciste, nunca está de más un ayudante

Jimmy- ¡Sí!

Nate- Te veré mañana en este lugar, no olvides llegar tarde

Jimmy- Estaré aquí mañana

Entonces sonó el timbre de cambio y el portal se desbloqueó enviando a Jimmy y a Drake a sus respectivos cursos

Así transcurrió parte del día y en el recreo Jimmy reunió a sus amigos

Link- Entonces… ¿Quieres que lleguemos tarde?

Jimmy- Claro, será solamente por mañana

Crash- Oho

Yoshi- No lo sé Jimmy, no me parece muy buena idea

Zelda- Estoy de acuerdo, ni siquiera sabes si ese tesoro existe, los 13 misterios de la escuela son solo leyendas

Link- Pues yo estoy seguro de que los 13 son bastante reales

Jimmy- Bien dicho Link

Link- Aun así no quiero llegar tarde

Jimmy- Pero es necesario

Ribbon- Pero yo nunca llego tarde

Jimmy- No tenemos por qué ir todos, bastara con solo unos cuantos ¿Quién se apunta?

Crash- ¡Wiiiiiiiii!

Crash levantaba su mano de lo más alegre

Jimmy- Así se habla ¿Alguien más?

Link- Yo voy, no me queda de otra

George- Conmigo no cuenten, debo mantener mi historial académico

Master- Pues yo seguiré a mi mejor amigo a donde sea

Yoshi- Yo no, no creo que mi mamá me dé permiso

Zelda- Ni yo, como princesa del curso debo ser responsable

Ribbon- Si, yo tampoco iré

Kirby- Yo si iré, en clase me aburro

Ribbon- Cambie de opinión, si va Kirby yo también

Jimmy- Así se habla ¿Qué hay de ti Samus?

Samus- No, creo que eso de buscar tesoros es cosa del siglo pasado

Jimmy- Bueno, entonces el grupo será conformado por Link, Crash, Kirby, Ribbon y Master ¿Nadie más quiere ir?

Papá- Yo también voy

Jimmy- Bueno, entonces mi padre tambi… ¡Papá!

Papá- Hola hijo

Zelda- Eh… disculpe señor… ¿Qué está haciendo en la escuela?

Papá- Los del trabajo nos enviaron a mí y a unos amigos a darle un paquete al director

El padre apunto a un grupo de Mr Game and Watchs saltando encima de una caja

Papá- ¡¿Qué onda amigos?!

Un Mr Game and Watch se acercó a Papá y lo golpeo con un martillo

Mr G y W- Bip bip bip

Yoshi- Jimmy… Tu padre es raro

Crash- Aha

Papá- Veo que planean ir a una excursión ¿Puedo ir?

Jimmy- No, no estudias en el colegio

Papá- Ah… Cierto

Jimmy- No le digas nada de esto a mamá

Papá- Claro hijo

Jimmy- ¿Me dejas concluir nuestra reunión?

Papá- Claro

Jimmy- Bueno amigos, como les decía, los que vendrán conmigo mañana deben traer cualquier cosa que sirva para buscar tesoros, el resto nos cubrirán

Todos- ¡Sí!

Pero lo que Jimmy no sabía era que había alguien vigilándolos, era Noob Saibot, el ninja de las sombras, quien fue rápidamente a avisarle a Ganondorf

Noob- Señor Ganondorf

Ganondorf- ¿Qué ocurre Noob?

Noob- Es sobre el club de las 80 Rupias, por lo visto van a buscar una especie de tesoro en el rincón de castigo

Ganondorf- ¿El tesoro de Drake? Dudo que lo encuentren

Noob- Irán con ayuda de Nathan Drake

Ganondorf- ¡¿Qué?! Entonces es grave… ¿Dónde está Bowser?

Noob- Ahí

Ahí estaba Bowser tirado en el piso con los hermanos Mario saltándole encima

Mario- Ed é meglio non mai fastidio la mia principessa ¿Capito?

Luigi- Vámonos Mario

Y así los hermanos se fueron llevándose a Peach

Ganondorf- No otra vez, levántalo

Noob levanto a Bowser

Bowser- Hola Ganny ¿Qué necesitas?

Ganondorf- Primero que dejes de decirme Ganny, y segundo que prepares un grupo, buscaremos el tesoro de Drake

Bowser- ¿El tesoro de Drake? ¿Enserio?

Ganondorf- Si, tu irás a buscarlo

Bowser- ¿Tú no vienes?

Ganondorf- No puedo, mis madres se enfadarían conmigo si me atraso en el colegio

Bowser- Bueno, pero no soy muy bueno que digamos en eso de buscar tesoros

Ganondorf- No te preocupes por eso, hay algunos alumnos que trabajan como cazadores de tesoros, podríamos contratar a alguno

Bowser- A Wario no, a Wario no, a Wario no

Ganondorf- No pienso contratar a Wario, la última vez nos traiciono y se quedó con las rupias

Bowser- Que sea Lara Croft, que sea Lara Croft, que sea Lara Croft

Ganondorf- No, tampoco será Lara Croft, no olvides que nos odia

Bowser- ¿Entonces quién?

Ganondorf- Conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar, seguramente aceptaría de inmediato apenas se entere de que Drake esta con Jimmy

Bowser- No te referirás a…

Ganondorf- Así es, me refiero a Atoq Navarro, ve y dile que lo contrato

Y así al día siguiente Jimmy y sus amigos llegaron tarde y fueron enviados al rincón de castigo

Nate- Bien amigo, llegaste ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Jimmy- Son unos amigos que traje para que nos ayuden

Kirby- Hola amigo, mi nombre es Kirby

Ribbon- Yo soy Ribbon, mucho gusto

Link- Hola, mi nombre es Link

Master- Y yo soy Master, el mejor amigo de Jimmy

Jimmy- No es cierto

Nate- Hola amigos, yo soy Nathan Drake

Crash- Abujuji

Jimmy- Lo siento, él no sabe hablar, él es…

Nate- ¡Crash amigo! No esperaba verte aquí

Crash- Wooo

Tanto Nathan como Crash comenzaron a hacer el baile extraño que siempre hacia Crash, luego se dieron la mano

Jimmy- ¿Se conocen?

Nate- Claro, éramos amigos desde pequeños, técnicamente lo conozco desde que éramos bebes

Link- ¿En serio?

Nate- Si, veras, ninguno de los 2 conocimos a nuestros padres, vagamos por la ciudad cuando apenas éramos unos niños pequeños, junto a otro niño llamado Jak, y llegamos al barrio de los buenos, a la calle Naughty Dog, donde unos hombres decidieron adoptarnos, a mí me adopto un hombre llamado Victor Sullivan, a Crash lo adopto una máscara mágica llamada Aku Aku y a Jak lo adopto un anciano y su hija

Crash- Ashiho

Jimmy- Vaya, no creí que fuera de esa manera

Nate- Así es, es más, fuimos Jak y yo quienes lo llamamos Crash

Ribbon- ¿Tú lo llamaste Crash?

Kirby- ¿Y por qué ese nombre?

Nate- Pues porque cuando nos conocimos, él acostumbraba romper cajas, y cuando estas se rompían sonaba "Crash" después adopto el apellido de la familia Bandicoot

Link- Vaya, se nota que ustedes eran grandes amigos

Crash- Wiiii

Nate- Si, pero por desgracia su familia tuvo que mudarse a otro barrio, y desde entonces no lo volví a ver… hasta ahora

Crash- Hahi

Jimmy- Bien, esa historia la escuche en alguna parte

Nate- Bueno Crash ¿Qué dices? ¿A por el tesoro de Drake?

Crash- ¡Wiiiiiiii!

Y así el grupo conformado por Jimmy, Drake, Crash, Link, Ribbon, Master Chief y Kirby comenzó la búsqueda, mientras que de cerca eran observados por…

Cortex- ¡Crash Bandicoot!

Zoran- ¡Nathan Drake!

Bowser- ¡Cállense nos van a descubrir!

Ahí estaba el grupo del club de los malos, conformado por Bowser, Cortex, Baraka, Erol, Saturos, Menardi y Ridley, quienes habían contratado a Atoq Navarro

Saturos- ¿Por qué no vamos y les damos una paliza de una vez por todas?

Menardi- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo

Baraka- ¡Sí! ¡Baraka quiere pelear!

Baraka comenzó a correr hacia Jimmy, pero Bowser le arrojo un caparazón de Koopa y lo derribo

Bowser- ¡No sean tontos! Tenemos que dejar que ellos encuentren el tesoro por nosotros y entonces los atacamos

Erol- Bien pensado

Saturos- Me parece razonable… y algo aburrido

Atoq- Yo fácilmente podría encontrar ese tesoro

Bowser- No lo dudo, pero de esta manera es más divertido

Cortex- Si, siempre y cuando tengamos el tesoro, el señor Ganondorf estará complacido

Menardi- Pues no perdamos el tiempo, vamos

Todos comenzaron a caminar para seguir a Jimmy

Mientras tanto en medio de la selva, Jimmy y sus amigos encontraron lo impensable, un submarino

Crash- ¡Uha!

Link- ¿Y eso que es?

Ribbon- ¿Qué hace un submarino en plena jungla?

Jimmy- ¿Por qué esto me recuerda a cierto juego?

Nate- Debe de ser el Steel Driver que trajo el General Akhboob, eso significa que estamos cerca

Jimmy- Pues si el juego es cierto, el mapa debe estar adentro

Master- Dividámonos en 2 grupos, yo con Jimmy

Jimmy- ¡Oye!

Nate- Bien, yo, Crash, Jimmy y Master entraremos a explorar, los demás quédense a vigilar

Así Jimmy y sus amigos entraron al Steel Driver donde comenzaron a explorar y Nate les conto que Akhboob también había intentado buscar el tesoro en el pasado, finalmente encontraron un papel, uno que tanto Nate como Jimmy identificaron como la última página del diario de Drake, luego salieron del submarino y se sorprendieron con lo que vieron, Kirby, Link y Ribbon estaban amarrados y junto a ellos estaban los del club de los malos

Bowser- Jajajajaja bienvenido Jimmy

Jimmy- ¿Bowser?

Nate- Diablos, nos siguieron

Atoq- Hola Nathan Drake ¿Me recuerdas?

Nate- Y tenía que venir a colarse este tipo

Saturos- Vamos a ser directos, tú tienes algo que nosotros queremos y nosotros tenemos algo que ustedes quieren

Link- Lo siento, nos atraparon

Crash- Ahíuh

Jimmy- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Erol- La última página del diario de Drake

Nate- Esto es malo

Y así Nate no tuvo de otra más que darle la página, pero aun así los malos no se veían muy amistosos que digamos

Jimmy- Tengan cuidado, nos enfrentamos a los malos de Mario, Crash, Uncharted, Jak y Daxter, Golden Sun y uno de los bichos de Mortal Kombat

Baraka- ¡Baraka no es un bicho!

Cortex- Y no solo a nosotros

Entonces Ridley descendió del cielo

Jimmy- Muy bien, estamos en problemas

Bowser- ¡Acábenlos!

Entonces Ridley comenzó a arrojar bolas de fuego, Bowser arrojo fuego por la boca y Saturos y Menardi activaron sus Psinergias de fuego

Jimmy- ¡Corran!

A duras penas Crash, Nate, Master y Jimmy pudieron escapar adentrándose en el bosque

Nate- Muy bien, esto complicara el viaje

Master- Tienen a Link, Ribbon y Kirby

Crash- Ahohi

Jimmy- La parte buena es que sabemos dónde está el tesoro, la parte mala es que ellos también lo saben

Nate- Entonces, será el primero que llegue quien encontrara el tesoro

Así el grupo de Jimmy continuo su camino, adentrándose cada vez más, pasando por demasiados lugares, desde bosques hasta puentes colgantes, era increíble la cantidad de cosas que uno podría encontrar en el rincón de castigo

Y así continuando su carrera por el tesoro llegaron a un monasterio, después de ir secretamente por el monasterio vieron a Cortex, Erol y Atoq, junto a ellos estaban Link, Kirby y Ribbon aun amarrados

Cortex- ¿Y estas seguro de lo que dices?

Ribbon- Por supuesto, seguramente el tesoro esta por ahí

Atoq- ¿Deberíamos creerles?

Erol- Da igual, de todas formas los demás ya fueron a buscar el tesoro donde estos 3 les dijeron

Kirby- Oigan tengo hambre, tráiganme algo de comer y les digo donde está el tesoro

Erol- ¿No nos lo habías dicho ya?

Cortex- ¡Rápido! ¡Tráele comida! ¡Puede ser una oportunidad única!

Jimmy y su grupo veían la escena desde un balcón

Nate- Pues no parecen estar muy asustados que digamos

Jimmy- Lo mismo pasaba en el juego

Pero entonces los malos los vieron

Erol- ¡Ahí están!

Cortex- ¡Crash Bandicoot!

Atoq- ¡Nathan Drake!

Erol- ¡Dejen de gritar y ataquen!

Atoq comenzó a dispararles con su metralleta y Cortex con su pistola laser

Jimmy- ¡Que haremos!

Master- Yo me encargo

Y así Master Chief arrojo una especie de huevo

Erol- ¿Qué es esto?

Pero Erol no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar pues el huevo estallo y hubo una explosión bastante grande

Master- Jajaja, misión cumplida

Nate- ¿Sabes que tus amigos también estaban ahí abajo verdad?

Jimmy- Bueno, son personajes de videojuegos, seguro siguen vivos

Jimmy salto abajo y vio que todos, repito todos habían quedado inconscientes

Jimmy- ¡Pueden bajar es seguro!

Entonces Master salto y cayó encima de Jimmy aplastándolo

Master- ¡Pueden bajar es seguro!

Entonces Master se alejó y Drake le salto encima a Jimmy

Nate- ¡Pueden bajar es seguro!

Entonces Crash hizo lo mismo

Crash- ¡Abiua bu ui!

Jimmy- ¡Y tú a quien le gritas!

Crash- Abuju

Y los otros se acercaron a donde estaban Link, Kirby y Ribbon, entonces un hada salió del bolsillo de Link y les recobro sus fuerzas

Ribbon- Vaya forma de rescatarnos

Master- Al menos los rescatamos

Crash- Yhun

Link- Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que les dimos pistas falsas, mira, nosotros ya sabemos dónde está el tesoro, esta…

Jimmy- Si, ya lo sé escondido en el monasterio

Kirby- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

Jimmy- Ya me eh jugado este videojuego

Nate- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Jimmy- Significa que yo los guiare a partir de ahora, si lo que dice el juego es cierto podríamos saltarnos todos los peligros mortales, y podría llevarlos directo a donde esta el tesoro

Nate- ¿Tú puedes hacer eso?

Jimmy- Claro, solo síganme

Entonces Jimmy tuvo que recordar aquella vez que se jugó el primer Uncharted y logro llevar a sus amigos directo hasta el tesoro saltándose la gran mayoría de los peligros

Y frente a ellos se encontraba un gran cofre

Nate- ¡Es el tesoro de Drake!

Jimmy- Bueno, tomando en cuenta que no es el sarcófago del dorado, significa que no es peligroso, y creo que eso también explicaría por qué no hemos encontrado ningún español poseído

Master- Qué lindo, no hay ningún malo a la vista

Jimmy- Que raro, en el juego ya deberían de habernos rodeado, apuntado con armas, luego Navarro traicionaría a su jefe y gritaría "¡Bajen la red!" y se llevaría el tesoro, pero bueno, creo que hasta aquí llego el parecido con el juego

Atoq- ¡Bajen la red!

Jimmy- Bueno, quizá no

Atoq Navarro estaba junto al resto del club de los malos, montado encima de Ridley, desde ahí arriba Cortex disparo una red hacia el tesoro

Bowser- ¡Gracias por encontrar el tesoro por nosotros Jimmy!

Nate- ¡Rápido! ¡Se llevan el tesoro!

Crash- ¡Aaaa!

Link- Según el juego ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

Jimmy- Pues que más, todos agárrense de la red

Y así la red elevo el cofre del tesoro, con Jimmy y su grupo incluidos, por lo que Ridley intento hacer algunas maniobras para arrojarlos

Nate- ¡Cuidado!

Master- ¡Nos vamos a caer!

Link- ¡Agárrense fuerte!

Kirby- ¡Pero yo no tengo dedos!

Crash- ¡Wiiiiii!

Jimmy- ¡Esto se veía más fácil en el juego!

Ribbon- Yo no me caigo porque puedo volar

Saturos- Que mal, no se caen

Atoq- Entonces los tumbare

Navarro comenzó a dispararles para que se caigan

Link- ¡Tengan cuidado con las balas!

Jimmy- ¡Yo no soy de videojuegos! ¡Si esas balas me dan no la cuento!

Kirby- Te conseguimos otra vida

Saturos- Fallas bastante Navarro

Menardi- Déjaselo a un profesional

Menardi arrojo una bola de fuego contra Jimmy

Jimmy- ¡Aaaaaaaa! ¡El escudo espejo Link! ¡El escudo espejo!

Link- En seguida

Con su escudo espejo Link les reflejo el ataque de vuelta, pero esto causo que Ridley perdiera el control y todos se estrellaron contra el piso, y cayeron justo en frente del portal que los podría llevar a sus cursos

Jimmy- ¡Ahí está el tesoro!

Nate- ¡Yo iré por él!

Atoq- No tan rápido

Atoq intercepto a Nate y ambos comenzaron a pelear a puño limpio

Jimmy- Es como ver en vivo la final del primer Uncharted

Bowser- ¡Club de los malos ataquen a Jimmy!

Jimmy- Claro que ahora con más villanos

Master- Descuida mejor amigo, yo te protegeré

Erol- ¡No lo creo! ¡Me vengaré por lo de la bomba!

Erol saco un explosivo de su brazo cibernético y mando a volar a Master quien intento contratacar con una metralleta

Jimmy- ¡Master!

Bowser- Yo que tú ahora me preocuparía por ti Jimmy

Bowser corría a atacar a Jimmy pero Link lo detuvo de un espadazo

Link- ¡Tú pelearas conmigo!

Bowser- Lamentaras haber dicho eso

Bowser comenzó a arrojar fuego pero Link se cubrió con su escudo espejo

Baraka- ¡Entonces Baraka te vencerá! ¡Baraka es un guerrero Tarkata!

Jimmy- Tranquilo Baraka, podemos hallar una solución menos violenta

Baraka- ¡A Baraka le gusta lo violento! ¡Baraka te acuchillara!

Pero entonces Baraka salió volando, Crash le había disparado con su Bazooca

Crash- ¡Wiiiiiiiii!

Crash fue a enfrentar a Baraka chocando tornados contra cuchillos

Saturos- Lo lamento Jimmy pero ahora te tocara pelear contra nosotros

Menardi- Prepárate

Jimmy- ¡Hubiera preferido a Baraka!

Saturos- ¡Psinergía Bola de Fuego!

Menardi- ¡Psinergía Muro de Fuego!

Apenas Jimmy se las arregló para esquivar las enormes llamaradas que venían hacia él

Jimmy- ¡Que alguien me salve!

Kirby- ¡Alto ahí ustedes 2!

Ribbon- ¡Dejen en paz a Jimmy! ¡Él no tiene poderes!

Saturos- Y supongo que crees que ustedes si podrán vencernos

Kirby- Vamos Ribbon, demostrémosle que grupo es más fuerte

Jimmy- No es por ofender pero creo que ellos

Menardi- ¡Psinergía del Volcán!

Ribbon- ¡Rápido Kirby!

Ribbon tuvo que cargar a Kirby para evitar el volcán que salió del suelo, y desde ahí comenzaron a disparar con el cristal

Jimmy- ¡Tú puedes Kirby!

Cortex- Aun quedo yo, me temo que ahora tendrás que enfrentarte al mayor genio de la historia, al más fuerte del club de los malos, a…

Mientras Cortex hablaba Jimmy le quito su pistola laser y la disparo contra el pobre doctor que salió volando contra un árbol

Jimmy- Bien, ya derrote a mi oponente, ahora a por el tesoro

El niño se dirigía hacia el tesoro cuando alguien salió de la nada y se le puso en frente, era Ridley, quien ya se había recuperado del impacto

Jimmy- De acuerdo, esto sí que es malo

Jimmy vio a su alrededor, sus amigos ya no podrían salvarlo, Link se enfrentaba a Bowser, Master se enfrentaba a Erol, Crash se enfrentaba a Baraka, Kirby y Ribbon se enfrentaban a Saturos y Menardi, e incluso Nathan Drake peleaba con Atoq Navarro

Jimmy- Es mi fin

Ridley comenzó a rugir hacia Jimmy, quien estaba bastante asustado, pero entonces la pensó bien, y mientras Ridley le rugía, saco la comida que le había hecho su madre y se la arrojo a la boca

Jimmy- Por favor que funcione

Y para sorpresa de todos… funciono, Ridley dejo de rugir, entonces comenzó a gritar desesperado y correr por todo el lugar, de repente cambio su color del morado normal a un verde, para luego desmayarse

Jimmy- Mamá debería aprender a cocinar

Y la lucha paro súbitamente, todos voltearon impresionados

Baraka- ¡Venció a Ridley!

Erol- Imposible

Bowser- Derroto a alguien de la clase especial

Saturos- No me la creo

Bowser- ¡Retirada!

Y los villanos dejaron sus combates, cargaron a Ridley y a Cortex, y finalmente salieron corriendo… Casi todos

Atoq- ¡Toma esto Drake!

Nate- ¡No me vencerás Navarro!

Pero entonces Navarro se vio rodeado por Jimmy y su grupo

Atoq- ¡Ni todos juntos me vencerán!

Pero para la desgracia de Navarro, si lo vencieron

Jimmy- Bueno, costo trabajo, pero al fin lo conseguimos

Nate- No me lo puedo creer, el tesoro de Drake

Crash- Aha

Ribbon- ¡Resolvimos uno de los 13 misterios de la escuela!

Nate- No lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes muchachos, tengan lo prometido es deuda

Nathan saco 10 rupias del tesoro y se las dio a Jimmy

Jimmy- ¡Genial! ¡10 Rupias! ¡Ahora estoy un paso más ceca de ir a casa!

Y Drake y Jimmy se estrecharon la mano

Nate- Fue un gran honor trabajar con ustedes… ¿Cómo dijeron que se hacen llamar?

Jimmy- Club de las 80 rupias

Nate- Si, eso no duden en llamarme si alguna vez necesitan ayuda

Jimmy- Al contrario, gracias a ti Nate, fue una aventura divertida

Link- Si, gracias Nate

Nate le estrecho la mano a Link

Nate- Tu también hiciste un gran trabajo

Crash- Aha

Nate- Fue bueno volver a verte Crash, deberíamos mantener contacto de ahora en adelante

Crash- ¡Wiiiiii!

Y Crash y Nate estrecharon su mano

Kirby y Ribbon también salieron a despedirse, aunque aún seguían algo quemados

Nate- Ustedes también se esforzaron bastante muchachos

Kirby- No fue nada

Ribbon- Si, al contrario

Master- Y yo

Nate- Tú… no cambies

Master- No lo hare

Entonces sonó el timbre y Nate cruzo el portal llegando a su curso

Jimmy- Aun no puedo creer que lo hayamos conseguido

Ribbon- Yo aún no me puedo creer que después de toda esta aventura, solo haya pasado el primer periodo

Master- La escuela siempre se pasa lenta

Link- Esto hay que celebrarlo

Link estaba tan contento que tocaba su Ocarina, Kirby y Crash estaban tan contentos que hicieron sus respectivos bailes de finalizar un nivel, junto a Ribbon quien bailaba con Kirby, y Master estaba tan contento que… accidentalmente activo una granada

Jimmy- ¡Todos al portal!

Mientras en el curso, el Profesor Layton deba tranquilamente su clase hasta que… se escuchó una explosión y Jimmy, Master, Link, Crash y Kirby fueron expulsados del portal, Ribbon había sido expulsada en su curso

Yoshi- ¡Que les paso!

Yoshi comenzó a correr como loco por el curso

Jimmy- Samus, danos una poción

Samus- Yo no soy la de las pociones, ese es Link

Jimmy- Si, pero Link esta igual de malherido que yo

Layton- Bueno, espero que hayan aprendido su lección y no vuelvan a llegar tarde

Y así transcurrió el resto del día escolar medianamente normal, donde Jimmy consiguió más rupias, pero mientras tanto en la dirección

Tabbu- Me han informado que ustedes llegaron tarde, fueron enviados al rincón de castigo, y no volvieron pese a que toco el primer periodo ¿Qué tienen que decir a su defensa?

Bowser- ¡Somos inocentes!

Y por lo visto el club de los malos también recibió su castigo por cortesía de su querido director Tabbu

Cortex- ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

Bowser- Espero que los lectores hayan aprendido la lección, sean responsables y no lleguen tarde a clases, porque si no su director se enojara con ustedes y les disparara rayos laser

Saturos- ¡Bowser no te quedes parado y corre!

Erol- ¡Auxilio!

Baraka- ¡Baraka tiene miedo!

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Monto Acumulado: 11 Rupias<p>

* * *

><p>Y en el siguiente episodio el director de la escuela decidió que de ahora en adelante los alumnos deberían tomar clases extracurriculares, y Jimmy decidió entrar a las clases de entrenador pokemon, aunque hay un pequeño problema, Jimmy no tiene ningún pokemon, por suerte tiene amigos que lo ayudaran… O al menos lo intentaran ¿Podrá Jimmy capturar algún Pokemon? ¿Qué secretos oculta Link? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "¡Atrápalos a todos!"<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno, ahí estuvo, después de tiempo decidí meterle un segundo capítulo al fic, debo admitir que cuando decidí continuar con el fic no sabía cómo hacer el segundo cap, pero bueno, ya tengo algunos caps en la cabeza, espero que les haya gustado este cap y si hay algún seguidor de Uncharted entre los lectores estoy seguro que con este cap les recordé unas cuantas escenas xD<p>

De hecho este es el primer fic de AU que saco, y Jimmy es mi segundo personaje original (El primero era Ultimate de Megaman Generaciones) Pero aun así espero que disfruten esta historia y los capítulos que vienen, pues las aventuras de Jimmy apenas comienzan

Finalmente aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de Pokemongraymaster, Pablo, J Emiliano ts, Lucaskane2012, LaylaDarkness y Animeseris, sin los cuales es probable que este fic se hubiera quedado como Oneshot

Bueno, eso es todo, los veo en el siguiente capitulo


End file.
